Forgotten Past
by AkuHana
Summary: Aiyana has no clue of her past. She tries to escape her life as a weapon in Iwa and joins the Akatsuki, hoping to find out more about her past. Who is she? And what ties does she have to Madara? In-Progress. Madara and Deidara x OC SPOILERS
1. Weapon to be Flung

**Author's Note: **

**I was bored with my last Akatsuki Fanfic so I'm starting a new one. Hopefully this will turn out better. I do not own any Naruto characters, however, I do own my own characters. This disclaimer for the whole fanfic, so I will not put this on the other chapters.**

**Notes:**

**Kerri = Dark and Mysterious**

**Keiran = Little and Black**

**Aiyana = Eternal Blossom**

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_No! Kerri!" Uchiha Madara cried falling to his knees. "No! Don't leave me now! Please!" Tears rolled down Madara's cheeks. Why...why? Was this his punishment for using the Kyuubi? He watched as Kerri, his best friend and most loyal supporter through the debate of who would become Hokage, die slowly from poison._

_Kerri looked at Madara. "It's okay...you know...I'll be back...just...just...wait..." Kerri closed her eyes. "We've stayed alive together, you, me, and Keiran...how old are we? Over 100 now probably...You took Obito's body...I reformed...and Keiran became a leopard...take care of Keiran...I'll be back..." With that, Madara's last friend died._

Tobi's/Madara's POV:

What happened to Kerri after that? Madara just couldn't figure it out. Most likely she rebirthed, but would she still have her memories? Would she remember him? These things swam around his head until he heard a familiar yell.

"Tobi! Lunch! Uhhh roast duck with...seaweed," Deidara called, probably from downstairs in the kitchen. Madara sighed, and put on his swirly orange mask.

"Coming!" He called in his cute childish voice.

Aiyana's POV:

Another war. Iwagakure didn't care about wars anymore. They had an ultimate weapon. Her. She could kill hundreds of people with one technique. Her mostly used technique was Shadow Daggers. As long as there were shadows around no one could escape. Aiyana didn't know what to do. She didn't want to be a weapon, but she couldn't run away either. She had no clue of her past and she had nothing. Not a single yen. Not one treasured belonging. She was fed, but closely monitored. She got whatever clothing she wanted, but once she got one set, they took away the set she had right now for storage.

Aiyana looked at her headband. Was it really HER headband? For as long as she could remember, she had been fighting in wars. She had overheard people about a demon inside of her. Was that the nice person that talks to her inside of her head?

Conversation that Aiyana overheard:

"Are you serious? Ten tailed? Heck, I thought there was only Kyuubi...the nine tailed! She's a mutant!" someone said.

"Yeah! Lord Tsuchikage said that!" another person said.

"Woah she must be dangerous!" the first person said.

"Very dangerous. I heard Lord Tsuchikage has been using her for wars! That's how we're being so successful." the other person said this time.

"Oh, but I heard there was this group...Akatsuki, after tailed beasts! What if they come here looking for her? Hey you know, that guy, yeah, Deidara! He is from Iwagakure and joined the Akatsuki didn't he?" the first person said dropping to a whisper.

"Yeah...but..." and that was all that could be heard.

Aiyana's POV:

Ten tailed...Mutant. Well, at least she was unique! That's a good thing...right? Deidara...he was from Iwa! He had escaped this torture! If he could escape, she could too right? Yes. She decided. She will escape. But where will she go? Oh yeah, she'll go find Deidara. Or maybe he'll find her! She blushes subconciously.

A few days later, she had snuck some food in. A few pieces of bread, some crackers, and a bit of candy. She took a breath. If she was captured, she would be in big trouble. Was it worth the risk? She pondered this. Yes, it was. She had found out that Deidara and the Akatsuki were somewhere around Amegakure. That is where she would go.

_Ice technique: Ice Dragon! _She formed the correct handseals. A blue-ish dragon burst out of no where and blasted down the steel walls of her luxury prison. An alarm immediately went off. Aiyana winced. She had to go fast. She burst through the exit and found herself outside, in an unknown world. She rarely was allowed outside. The sunlight hurt her eyes quite a lot actually.

"There she is! Hurry! She's escaping!" Someone called. Aiyana turned to see over 50 ANBU rush at her.

"Damn, they're fast." Aiyana muttered. She lept for the border of Iwa.

"CLOSE THE GATES!" She heard someone call. That makes no difference, thought Aiyana, I'll just break them down. She ran through the gates just before they closed, and just before that, she caught a glimpse of a wanted poster. A blonde-haired guy was labeled WANTED and DANGEROUS. It also said that was Deidara. Well...Aiyana thought. At least he's hot. Her fingers ran through her light brown hair as she ran away from the following ANBU.

A few hours later, Aiyana was sure she had lost them. Whew. She thought. Suddenly leaves rustled. Aiyana created a shadow kunai, ready to throw. But out of the trees emerged a blonde haired dude that looked EXACTLY like the one on the wanted poster and a red haired person that seemed to be bored to death.

"Deidara!" Aiyana gasped, and flung herself at him, hugging him tight.

Deidara, who was standing there, was feeling as if was suffocating. The red haired person, on the other hand seemed to have problem trying not to laugh.

"Deidara," Aiyana said again, "You came for me!"

**Well that took over an hour. I'll try to update tomorrow since its a Friday and Fridays I usually stay up to around 1 AM so I'll add maybe a long chapter or 2 shorter ones. Please review this and give CONSTRUCTIVE critisms as I often delete serious flames. Examples of reviews I will delete:**

**This sucks real bad**

**Examples of reviews I will make be looking for:**

**This sucks real bad at ________. You shud ___________.**

**Anyways, if you have any good (AND LONG, 10 and more chapters) Akatsuki Fanfic for me please PM me! **


	2. We Meet For the First Time

**Yay another chapter! Anyways, I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you enjoy reading as much I enjoy writing it! **

**{Effie}**

* * *

Deidara's POV:

"Stop," Sasori told me quietly, "There's someone in that tree." He motioned to a tree close to us. I saw a flash of brown and a glint of metal, probably the headband of whoever that was. Were we discovered already?

"What are we going to do, hm?" I asked Sasori, for my brain shuts down in convienient situations like these. Then I saw her. She was a cute girl, around age 14. Light brown hair, indigo coloured eyes, and a happy smile...darn, she reminded me of Tobi. Stupid smile. What was there to smile about? Smirking is a much better way to display evil happiness.

Sasori thought for a moment, then he said, "Well, we we're here to find a girl who apparently will join the Akatsuki. Could that be her? Her name is Aiyana Yukima He said she is most likely inprisoned in a big tower with many people guarding." Huh I thought. Why would she be inprisoned? Well, I suppose that big tower would be the Luxury Prison. Iwa's Luxury Prison was much better than any Inn you could find, but it was so...well guarded it was impossible to escape or enter.

"Let's confront her. If she's not the person we want, we'll kill her." Sasori continued, "Let's go." We stepped out into plain view. I saw that as soon as we came out, she had a kunai in her hand, ready to strike. However, when she saw us, instead of screaming for help, smiled even bigger. Her kunai disappeared into no where, and she flung herself at me.

She hugged me real tight. "Deidara! You came for me!" She cried. Oh wait. Stop RIGHT there! I came for HER? Okay, there is SOME mistake with this. I did not come here for a smiling brat that suffocates people with hugs. I saw that Sasori was trying hard not to laugh, and shot me a look that said, "You know her?"

"STOP!" I bellowed.

Aiyana's POV:

"STOP" He shouted. I pulled away. Did he not come for me? I saw the red haired guy smiling. When he noticed me looking, he smirked.

"You know this blonde haired girl?" He said still smirking. I frowned. I thought he was a guy. So I decided to ask.

"Uh....isn't he a guy?" The red haired person laughed.

"Fine, yeah, he's a guy, just joking." I saw that Deidara's face was turning redder by the minute.

"So...are you guys going to take me away?" I asked enthusiasticly. They looked at each other. Oh. Maybe they didn't know who I was. I should of known to introduce myself first. "Sorry for not telling you my name. My name is Aiyana Yukima."

Sasori's POV:

Okay, that helped a lot. I thought we would of had to go around asking people about this. Well, at least she came to us. I still wonder why she thinks Deidara came for her...."

Aiyana's POV:

Does he not know me? Does he like me?

Deidara's POV:

I cannot describe what I feel for her. She is...annoying. Scary. Weird! So much....yeah! Like Tobi! She's so freaky I don't think I'll like her much...

Aiyana's POV:

I...don't think he likes me. He's not saying a word. Was that too sudden? Then the red haired guy spoke up.

"I am Sasori of the Akatsuki. We were ordered to take you, Aiyana Yukima to our leader. We wish that you would join the Akatsuki. "

Well, at least someone's nice. Joining the Akatsuki, eh. As long as they don't use me as a weapon....sure. So I just said exactly what I thought, "Sure, as long as you don't use me as a weapon."

Finally, Deidara spoke, "We don't know what Leader-sama will do with you. Are you coming or not. We have to leave now."

"Heck, if I don't come, I'll be stuck in a bee-uu-tee-full place where I am surrounded by metal. Isn't that nice?" I said sarcastically, "Why isn't that nice? Let's review my choices, a Prison, or going with you guys. Let's see...heck, I'm going with you guys."

"Good." Sasori said nodding. Then lets go.

**That was a shorter and more boring(er?) chapter. Sorry about that. I'll update again tonight probably. Please review. The last review I got was VERY helpful.**


	3. We Explain and We Argue

**Sorry I haven't writting for a few days. I've been catching up with my Fanfiction reading. There are SO many good Fanfictions out there! (That makes me wonder why you would bother to read mine T.T) But please keep reading! I write these out of boredom...and because sometimes my head is just exploding with ideas. **

**However, this product is completely for entertainment purposes. Rated T for some colourful language from Hidan, some...mature subjects. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. **

**Disclaimer (Just a reminder) I do not own any Naruto characters. These characters are completely fictional and any relationship to anybody, dead or alive, is purely coincidental. However I do own my own characters, which up to this point of the story only includes Aiyana. **

**Just so you guys know, (I know some stories keep Pein as the real leader) in this fanfiction Tobi/Madara WILL be the real leader as in the manga. Also, none of the Akatsuki has died although they have already extracted the Ichibi (Shukaku) from Gaara. I'll tell you how Sasori survived later on. XD**

**I'm boring aren't I? My friends tell me to get a life...they're trying to force me to go dress shopping. But unfortunatly, I'm one of those girls that prefer staying home and reading Fanfiction. I'm aiming to update at least 3 times during Spring Break. Well, thinking about it again, there's really...9 days to Spring Break. Saturdays I can't update, but Sundays I can. So probably at least one update this Sunday. However, I cannot gaurentee that because we're getting report cards tomorrow. If my grades suck, my parents will probably ground me and take away my laptop for the whole spring break. I'll die if that happens T.T **

**Anyways, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Aiyana's POV:

"Let's go" Sasori said. And with that he turned around and walked away. A few steps later he turned and gave Deidara and Aiyana a look that clearly said, "Hurry up, brats" Aiyana couldn't help smiling, even the word "brat" was clearly in the look.

Aiyana ran to catch up with Sasori. "So..." Aiyana said falteringly, this was awkward. They had nothing to talk about, really. "Could you tell me about the other members of the Akatsuki?"

"Get Deidara to tell you. His opinions are probably closer to yours. My opinion of them is that they are all useless pieces of junk." Sasori said, his expression still emotionless.

Aiyana shrugged and turned to Deidara who was riding a...birdlike thing. "Uh, Deidara-sempai..."

Deidara's POV:

What? She is even more like Tobi than I thought she was. SEMPAI? Whoa...

Aiyana's POV:

"Deidara-sempai, could you tell me more about the members of the Akatsuki?" Aiyana asked Deidara, her eyes sparkling. Deidara, on the other hand, looked like he smelled something horrible.

Deidara's mouth curved into a sneer, "Why don't you ask Sasori, un?" Aiyana frowned, but thought Deidara looked cute sneering. Hmmm she wondered, he would probably look cuter smirking...

"Well," Aiyana replied, "Sasori-sama told me to ask you. He said you have better opinions that him. And by the way...what's that big birdy thing you're riding? It's weird."

Deidara frowned, "First of all, my art is not weird, un. But fine, I will tell you about the other members of the Akatsuki. However, you must first learn more about the organization in general."

"The Akatsuki is made of 10 members, all S-Rank Mastermind criminals, un. We work in teams of 2, and there are 5 teams, un. Itachi with Kisame. Itachi is a total pain-in-the-butt. Hidan with Kakuzu. Hidan is a immortal Jashin-obsessed worshipper. Kakuzu cares only about money. Pein with Konan. I think they're together...but don't go asking them that unless you want to die. Sasori with me. Nothing much to say about that. Tobi with Zetsu, un. Tobi is too hyper. No offense, but he's kind of like you. Zetsu...is a cannibal. You should stay away from him. He also has a double personality. Orochimaru was once part of Akatsuki, partnered with Sasori but he left, un. Our goal is to capture the nine tailed beasts...well, I suppose it's there's really ten tailed beasts now...un..." Deidara trailed off looking at Aiyana.

Aiyana couldn't help feeling nervous. Were they going to kill her? "Are you....going...to..." She couldn't make herself say it out loud. Her muscles tensed.

Deidara smiled grimly, "No, I don't think we'll extract you. The sealing statue is ancient and delicate. Even if we extracted the Kyuubi now, the statue will crumble. So if we did extract you, the statue won't be able to hold the ten tailed beast so it will crumble. I have no love for that statue, it's ugly, un. They should let me design it, un. I have a much more artful sense."

Then they heard Sasori snort. "Art? Explosives are not art. Art should last forever. Art is a thing of eternal beauty."

Deidara laughed, "Sasori no danna, you've got it all wrong! Art is something that lasts only a second, leaving only a memory to be treasured behind."

Aiyana sweatdropped. They kept argueing until sunset and they reached a small village, which they finally turned to Aiyana for her opinion. "Aiyana-san, what do you think art is?"

Aiyana pondered this for a moment. "Well..." she said, "Art is everything. It just depends on your point of view." Deidara and Sasori didn't agree.

"We mean, do you think art should last forever, for should it only leave a memory, un?" Deidara asked Aiyana again.

"..." Aiyana said, "Let's see. Art should last forever..." Sasori smirked at Deidara. Deidara glared at Sasori. But Aiyana wasn't finished. "Art should last forever, until it's time is up. When it's time is up, it should disappear, leaving only a memory. A perfect example is a star. Stars light up the night skies for hundreds, thousands, millions, TRILLIONS of years, and then they explode, leaving only gas behind to form new stars, or in this case, art. But in my opinion, art should last forever. Statues are great."

Deidara frowned. Sasori laughed. "It's okay, Deidara is deluded. Don't waste your time with him."

"Awwww Sasori no Danna, that is not true, un! And aren't my clay creations close enough to statues?" Deidara whined. "Come on Aiyana-san. Let's go get a room at that Inn."

So the three "artists" settled down into the little inn for the night.

Before bed:

Aiyana laid down on the soft bed. Her past was still a tumbled mess, but she had people to help her through the darkness now. She still didn't know what Deidara felt for her. Sasori-sama seemed nice. They had weird opinions about art though. What would the Akatsuki be like? Tobi...that name seemed familiar. She remembered playing tag with a young boy. They role-played and that boy always liked to call himself Tobi...who was he? But Aiyana was too tired from walking to think anymore, and she drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

**Awwwwww. That chapter wasn't as good as I hoped it would be. I hoped she would be able to meet the Akatsuki by the end of this chapter. Darn, now tomorrow I won't be able to concentrate in school thinking about Fanfiction...I'll TRY to update tomorrow but I don't know. I usually write a chapter a day when I feel like it but sometimes I read Fanfiction instead.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Any questions about the fanfiction you have will be answered within a day. I check my email 8:20 AM PST. I also check my email when I get home. I am usually on the computer after 6:30 PST. (Pacific Standard Time) I reply to reviews and private messages as soon as I get them. Remember, no proofless flames! XD**

**-Effie**

**{Deidara, Sasori, Pein, Tobi} Fan**


	4. I'm So Much Better than You

**Piano. One of the "many" things in life that I dislike. Normal people have classes once a week, but who said I was normal? I have two classes of 45 minutes a week. Once on Monday, once on Thursday. That really sucks. Class starts at 7:30 PM and right now is 6:37 PM. I have to eat dinner and stuff, but I'll start chapter 4 now. Also, my marks on my report card weren't that bad so I still get to keep my computer T.T**

**This chapter may need some extra work so I estimate by 9:30 I'll be done. **

**A while later.... **

**Hi again...it's 8:30 PM now. I have one hour to write this. I guess this will be a short chapter.**

**Disclaimer (Okay, I like writing disclaimers. Stop giving me weird looks okay?)**

**The Fanfiction is totally for entertainment. These characters do not belong to me except for Aiyana, Kerri, and Keiran. This product does require some assembly and batteries are NOT included.**

**Just a note: This story has no detailed plot line. I have a general one but somethings just pop in. I try to stay on the plot line but I'll have some fun "fillers" too.**

* * *

Aiyana's POV:

"WAKE UP, UN!" a familiar voice yelled. Aiyana felt herself being shaken. She sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Deidara was smirking at Sasori. "I told you I could wake her up." Sasori sighed in annoyance. "So Aiyana-san, you should get ready, we're leaving soon. We'll get to the base by this evening, un." Deidara said to Aiyana.

Aiyana got up and prepared for the coming day. She didn't sleep well. The word "Tobi" kept on nagging her. She remembered an orange mask. "Uh Deidara-sempai...."

Deidara looked at her expectantly, "Yes, un?"

"Does...Tobi wear an orange mask with one hole for his eye?" Aiyana asked nervously. Please say no, please say no, she thought to herself.

"Yes, he does, why, un?" Deidara asked. Aiyana shivered. She knew that Tobi had to do with her past, but what? I guess I'll find out today, Aiyana thought. Tearing her thoughts away from the "scary" pasts, Aiyana, Deidara, and Sasori left the small inn.

A few hours later, when the sun was way up high in the sky, they stopped to eat. A few dangos, (and by a few I mean like, fifty,) later, they left towards Amegakure. Walking through the forest, something rustled. The small group froze. "Shinobi from Konoha." Muttered Sasori.

Just as Sasori predicted, it was a team of shinobi from Konoha. A blonde kid with whiskers wearing an orange jumpsuit was squinting and pointing at Deidara. "Hey hey, Kakashi-sensai, didn't that guy blow himself up?"

A girl with short pink hair was glaring at Sasori. Aiyana, confused, asked, "Ummmm, this is a rather...erm....friendly conversation..." Everyone turned to look at her. Well, everyone except for this super pale smiling guy who was looking at the pink haired girl.

"Who are you?" the pink haired girl said rather rudely, like Aiyana didn't belong.

Aiyana snorted, "Oh, a random person from nowhere. A better question is who are YOU." Sasori sighed. This was one of Aiyana's "You-think-you-are-better-than-me?-I-will-show-you-I-am-much-better-than-you" moments.

"Now now, Aiyana-san, don't upset them. We don't want to fight." Sasori said to Aiyana quietly. Aiyana still glared at the pink haired girl.

"Hmph," was all Aiyana said. But the man that had his head buried in a book looked up when he heard "Aiyana-san"

"Aiyana? Aiyana Yukima?" the man who probably was Kakashi asked, a genuine curiosity filling his words, "The ten tailed? The one that escaped from Iwa a day ago?"

Aiyana beamed, "the one and only!"

Deidara's POV:

The blonde haired Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is still gaping at me. Weirdo. Aiyana-san is showing off, hmph.

Sasori's POV

The pink haired brat is glaring at me. Aiyana-san...sigh.

Kakashi's POV:

Could this be the proclaimed strongest shinobi? Why is she with the Akatsuki? She doesn't seem to be a prisoner of any kind...

Aiyana's POV:

"WHAT? Stop staring at me! It's rude you know!" Aiyana complained, "Sasori-sempai could we go now? This is getting boring."

Everyone sweatdropped except Sasori. "Fine, this is taking too long anyways. Let's go."

"You're not going anywhere." the blonde haired kid proclaimed. Aiyana sighed.

"And who are you to say that?" Aiyana said sneering. The kid seeming stunned.

"Hmph, I am Uzumaki Naruto! The Kyuubi is inside of me! I will be the sixth hokage, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted. This time everyone sweatdropped.

Aiyana laughed, "Oh yeah? And I am Aiyana Yukima! The Ten-tailed is inside of me! In your face! And I will be the next member of the Akatsuki. Oh and Sasori-sempai...you said we had to get the beasts alive right? Oh that's too bad, I want to kill that Fishcake right now...."

Naruto glared at her. He was about to charge at her when Kakashi stopped him. "No Naruto, she really has the Ten tailed beast in her. We shouldn't attack her until we have backup." Then, looking up and addressing the Akatsuki, he said, "You are going to join the Akatsuki, Aiyana-chan?"

Aiyana smirked, "Oh, yes I am, can I not?"

Kakashi sighed, "We do not want such a strong shinobi to be misled. But if we must, we will fight you." Aiyana frowned. She didn't want to fight anyone. Although she was probably the strongest shinobi, she had one HUGE weakness. She was afraid of blood, wounds, and stuff like that. Even things as minor as papercuts scared her. She prefered temporarily hurting, but not killing.

But Aiyana wasn't the type to show her weakness. "Hey Sasori-sempai, can we fight them? I promise not to kill them!"

Sasori sighed, "Go ahead. Remember, don't kill or else Leader-sama will kill you. If we don't fight them they probably won't let us past."

Aiyana laughed, "Yay! I get to fight you ALL! Isn't that great?" Everyone sweatdropped, and over half of them thought the same thought: This girl was crazy. "Let's go! Ready....setty...fighto!" Aiyana beamed.

Kakashi decided since it was Aiyana he was fighting, he would need his sharingan. He revealed it.

Aiyana stared. Sharingan? She knew something about it.

Then everything disappeared. Darkness...all she could see was darkness. Aiyana sank to the ground clutching her head. What was this? "My head!" Aiyana screamed. Her head throbbed. Images of a man with long hair and red armor flashed. Some scenes including the sharingan flashed by.

"Damn this darkness! What does the sharingan have to do with my past?" Aiyana cried out before drifting into more, solid darkness.

**Uhhhh, overall I'm still on the main plotline. That didn't take as long as I expected. I'll be able to update tomorrow again probably. Note: PROBABLY. I love writing XD. Please review! Ideas are accepted happily! Questions are one of my favourites! (Heck, my friends were right, I DO need a life T.T) So review!**

**Also, just a tip for people who plan on writing there own fanfics. Use OpenOffice! It's really good! Its totally free as well. That's what I use for fanfiction. It's just like Microsoft Word but it doesn't have spell check...I think....I'm not sure. Try it!**

**-Effie**


	5. Brown, Black, Red, and Blonde

* * *

**Oh no. I got carried away on Facebook again T.T I'm not addicted or anything but I was talking to this guy about something... cough cough. Anyways. I'm supposed to be practicing piano right now but who would practice piano when they could be writing fanfiction? (Well some people, and no offense to those people) Yay I get to write more!**

Authors Note:

To identify:

Aiyana – Eternal Blossom (Not Japanese) *Light brown hair  
Kerri – Dark and Mysterious (Not Japanese) *Pure black hair  
Keiran – (Male) Little and Black *Snow leopard (Not Japanese)  
Hisako – Long lived Child *Red hair  
Tomiko – Fortune/Wealth Child *Dirty Blonde hair

Aiyana's POV

Huh? Where am I? Aiyana thought. Everything was dark. She was kneeling on the ground clutching her head. Her head still throbbed but it didn't bother her as much. "You're finally awake." someone said.

Aiyana looked around. The voice was familiar. Where had she heard it before? Aiyana thought for a minute. Then she got it. It sounded just like her. But this voice didn't have her usual hyperness, it was cold and unforgiving. "Who...are you?" Aiyana whispered.

"I am you, stupid." the voice said. The voice seemed to come from everywhere, mocking her, but Aiyana could feel kindness behind the ice. Me? Aiyana thought. How could she be me? She seems cruel. Am I cruel? Then she heard laughter.

"Cruel? No, I am not cruel. But I have waited many years, 14 to be exact for you to come." The voice said, answering her thoughts "Do you know who you are yet, new one?" Aiyana thought about that. Who was she? A weapon for Iwagakure. Thats what she was.

"No," the voice said firmly, answering her thoughts again. "You are not a weapon. You are not to be used. I see this is not the time to reveal who you are. We shall meet again. Aiyana...Aiyana..." The voice seemed to get louder, but this time the voice changed.

..................

Aiyana opened her eyes. Deidara was looking at her worriedly. "Aiyana-san, are you alright, un?" She realized was still kneeling on the ground. Everyone was looking at her. She stood up and brushed some dirt off of her knees. She looked at Kakashi. The sharingan didn't seem to do anything now.

"Come guys, let's just go, these brats aren't worth fighting" She was amazed at how cold and cruel she sounded. It was as if that "her" melted into her a bit.

Deidara looked just as surprised as she was. "Hm." was all he said while Sasori on the other hand was smiling. Must of been the "brats" part of the sentence. Deidara then muttered something that sounded like "She's becoming more and more like Sasori no Danna"

"Oh? Don't think you're strong enough?" the pink haired girl taunted. Kakashi sighed.

"Sakura, you know better than that. She is more than strong enough to take us all. We'll just have to keep them from getting away until Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma's team come as backup. When Aiyana heard 3 backup teams she couldn't surpress a laugh.

"Seriously, three teams as backup?" Aiyana said smirking, "You guys must really suck if you need three more teams to take us down. Plus they're chuunins right? Just so you guys might have a chance of survival, I'll give you a tip. The more higher rank shinobi you have the better. It might get a little out of hand with so many teams."

"WE'RE HERE!" Gai and Lee shouted out suddenly jumping out, a dramatic entry like always. Most people sweatdropped. Neji just shook his head.

Aiyana sighed impatiently, "Deidara-sempai, do you know a way to get past them fast? This is wasting a lot of my time. Time is valuable you know." Sasori couldn't contain a laugh.

"You're so much like Sasori no Danna, un..." Deidara grumbled ,"Well we could fly over them..." Aiyana brightened up into her normal hyper self.

"Oh oh oh really? I've always wanted to fly!" Aiyana cheered happily. Everyone stared at her. Talk about a change of attitude. Deidara made a clay bird which he made extra big.

"Hop on," He told her. Aiyana hopped on with a smile. Sasori got on next and Deidara got on last.

"Good bye!" Aiyana shouted to the Konoha shinobi as the bird lifted off, "And Sakura next time I'll show you I'm stronger than you!" Aiyana beamed. "And good luck fellow Jinchuuriki!"

She's like a totally different person now, Kakashi observed. He'd noticed when she sounded cold and cruel, her hair darkened, from light brown to black. When she sounded impatient, her hair had been closer to red. When she was giving them tips her hair had etched towards a dirty blonde. Her indigo eyes stayed the same however. Her aura changed often, from cheerful hyperness to menacing to impatient.

Meanwhile, Aiyana was having a hell of a time in the sky. "WOOT!" She rejoiced. "I'm flying!"

Sasori's POV:

She's different. Somehow she reminds me of Hisako (A/U: Hisako means "Long-lived child" in Japanese) I swear when she was impatient and calling people brats her hair was red. But Hisako is dead. I'm sure I saw her die when I took the 3rd kazekage (A/N: I'm not 100% sure it's the 3rd Kazekage. For all I know, it could be the fourth. Tell me if I'm wrong)...

Deidara's POV:

She....her....her hair. It was dirty blonde for a split second there. She's frigging scary...

Aiyana's POV:

Everyone is quiet. I have this nagging feeling they're thinking about me. Is that good? Now...I wonder who was that "me".

**Well um, this was originally going to be a big chapter but I decided to split it in half. Next chapters gonna be out right after this. Please review and remember, I don't own anything. Well, cept my own characters.**

**Questions, suggestions, and reviews are happily accepted. It's easy. Just press the little button here...**


	6. Habit of Fainting

**This is a chapter that was originally part of chapter 5 but chapter 5 got too long so I separated them. This chapter is rather short, but I'll probably update again tonight. Please review and add to alerts XD. **

"We're here, un" Deidara announced. The Trio of Artists jumped off the clay bird. In front of them was a house. It was grayish black, with red here and there. Their leader must love black and red, Aiyana thought. "Do we take her to leader now, hm?" Deidara asked Sasori.

"Mm." Sasori nodded. Sasori and Deidara led Aiyana into the house and down a dark hall. The hall seemed to be never ending and after over 5 minutes of walking she still couldn't see the end.

As they were walking, Deidara asked her, "Hey, Aiyana-san, un," Aiyana looked at Deidara, "You said you were an artist, hm. What kind of art do you do?" Aiyana beamed.

"Oh, I would just LOVE to show you, but sadly I can't. It would ruin the ground. See, the ground is carpet. I need water to create my art. Maybe later." Aiyana told Deidara. Then she saw a light. It was still quite faraway though. After a few more minutes of walking, and Aiyana guessed it mainly took so long because Sasori and Deidara walked so slowly, they finally got to a door. "Oh is this your leaders...um room?" Aiyana asked Deidara and Sasori.

Sasori chuckled. "No Aiyana-san. This is just the beginning of our headquarters. That hall was just to throw people off. We would ambush intruders while they headed down the hall. Aiyana nodded, understanding. Sasori opened the door.

They walked in. The first thing Aiyana saw were these two guys argueing. One held a big red scythe and the other was just standing there. "You owe me 200 bucks." The guy said.

The guy with the big red scythe glared. "Not fair, she is the ten tail's jinchuuriki, she should of been harder get." Aiyana looked at them dumbly. Deidara laughed.

"The person with the scythe is Hidan. The other guy is Kakuzu,un." Deidara told her. Aiyana scratched her head. Hidan didn't seem very smart.

Raising an eyebrow, she turned to Deidara, "Um Deidara-sempai, didn't you say the Akatsuki were made of S-Rank Criminal Masterminds? In other words geniuses?" Deidara laughed.

"Yeah, why, un." Deidara asked.

Aiyana looked at Hidan who had just gotten his head cut off. "Well, Hidan doesn't look like a genius of any sort to me. Am I wrong?"

Hidan glared at her. "Okay, you fucking little bitch. I am much smarter than you. The assholes you're with are much dummer than me."

Aiyana giggled. "He doesn't talk very smart either! Btw Mr. Hidan, it's not dummer, its dumber. And Deidara-sempai and Sasori no Danna are much smarter than you."

Deidara smiled, "Aiyana-san, you're right, he's the dumbest one here. Since he's immortal and he can survive without a heart, we theorize that someone once took out a piece of his brain and never put it back."

"Hurry up," Sasori grumbled, "this is getting boring."

Aiyana beamed, "Okay Sasori no danna!"

"A Tobi clone, eh?" Kakazu finally spoke. Aiyana's head spun a little when she heard "Tobi" Aiyana clutched her head and sat down, leaning against the wall. Deidara looked worriedly at her.

"Uh are you okay Aiyana-san, hm?" Deidara asked, feeling as if he should make her feel better. What the heck am I saying? Deidara screamed at himself silently, She's frigging annoying and tempermental!

Aiyana did not reply. Her head was spinning. Sasori was observing her carefully. She seemed to react strongly to some words. "Aiyana-san...did you lose your memories or something?" Sasori asked. Aiyana shook her head.

"No," Aiyana told him, "I remember my life well, but theres this huge blackened part before my memories. I know it wasn't part of my life exactly. I don't have parents. For example, when I saw Kakashi's sharingan, I remembered something...There was this guy, long black hair, red armor and a sharingan. He was smiling...And when Kakuzu mentioned Tobi, I remember playing with a young boy that wore an orange mask..."

As Aiyana told them her story, Zetsu was watching and listening. "Hmmm," he told himself, "We should go tell Madara, she seems to have memories of him." And Zetsu melted away.

"I'm alright now." Aiyana said, struggling to stand up. The room spun for a while and returned to normal. Sasori looked over her to make sure and led them to Leader's room.

Sasori knocked on the door. "Come in." They stepped into the room. A man with orange hair and many peircing sat at the desk. "Mission successful?"

"Hai, Leader-sama." Sasori and Deidara chorused bowing. Aiyana held back a snort. She looked over the man. He had weird but familiar eyes. They had many circles and was a startling silvery gray. Aiyana's head started to throb heavily. Then she blacked out for the second time that day.

**I'll work hard to update again tonight but its Sunday and already 10:00 PM so I doubt I can. Please review. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Btw, you review by pressing da little blue and white button here...**


	7. Bi Polar Disorder

* * *

**I wanted this chapter out last night but I had to go to bed. Anyways, just about 12 hours late but still up! Chapter 7 for you to devour.**

Reviews are happily accepted. I read reviews as soon as I recieve them because I am on the computer for most of the day. It is unlikely that it takes more than 2 days for a reply but sometimes I go on vacation. I reply to all questions and most reviews so keep asking and reviewing!

[xPaperxHeartx]

"Damn, I'm back in the dark again." Aiyana thought opening her eyes. It was the same darkness she had been held in when she saw the sharingan. "Hello?" Aiyana called out. "Why did I have to faint? Now the leader must think I'm a wimp."

"You're no wimp." The voice came again. This time someone appeared. Aiyana gasped. She looked just like her, although this "her" had black hair, but the same indigo eyes. The other her laughed. "Yes, as I said last time, I am you. But different. My name is Kerri. I should not tell you too much right now for you might find it frightening. But I will tell you some."

"You rebirth. Have you noticed you can be impatient and cruel? That's because me and Hisako were you. I am 2 generations before you. I died and rebirthed into Hisako. Hisako died and rebirthed into you. Sasori knew Hisako, but Hisako is still...let's call it sleeping, so you cannot call on her power now. Eventually, you'll be able to summon us out of you're body as ghostly figures and we'll help you attack. But now you must go. Don't tell anyone about this." And with that, Kerri faded away.

Aiyana opened her "real" eyes. The Leader seemed to be observing her carefully. Aiyana felt Kerri's cruel spirit course through her. "What are you looking at?" Aiyana said coolly. Sasori raised an eyebrow. "She changed...her hair is closer to black now..." Sasori thought.

Leader was thinking similar thoughts. "Hmmm this girl. Her personalities seem to vary." Aiyana felt Kerri's spirit depart. She sighed.

"Sorry about that..." Aiyana apologized. Then she heard Kerri's voice scream at her, "Don't apologize! You are stronger and better than them!" Aiyana flinched. "Alright..." She muttered.

"She seems to be talking to someone," Leader thought. "Her hair has turned back to brown."

Meanwhile, Aiyana was still argueing with Kerri. "What are you doing in my head?"

"I'm helping you of course."

"Helping me? Shut up, you're annoying" Aiyana retorted.

"hmm? You're developing a rather cold personality." Kerri laughed evily.

"Damn you, get out of my head!" Aiyana said accidently out loud. "Oops."

"Aww now look what you've done."

"SHUT UP!" Aiyana screamed. Kerri's presence faded from her mind, but Aiyana could feel her spirit regaining control of her body.

Sasori, Deidara, Leader, and Konan were looking at her rather weirdly. Aiyana glowered. "What are you looking at?" She snapped. They shook their heads.

Leader spoke, "We're going to put you on a waiting list to join the Akatsuki. We can only have 10 members and we already have 11. I'm not predicting they'll die anytime soon though...But we need to know your abilities. Deidara here says you're an artist, no?" And under his breathe he mutter something that only Konan could hear. "I hope they have similar opinions...I can't stand anymore argueing."

"Hmph. What if I kill 2 members? That'll get me in fast wouldn't it?" Aiyana said bored. Sasori laughed. "What are you laughing at?" Then, "SHUT UP KERRI!"

They all sweatdropped. Aiyana sighed. She was back to normal. "Sorry about that. Anyways, about my abilities, would you mind if we go outside to demonstrate? I wouldn't want to wreck this perfect carpet of yours." Aiyana smirked.

Once outside, Aiyana began to demonstrate her "art". "_Water style: Water Geysers!" _Aiyana said, and a spurt of water burst through the ground. Leader winced. Thank goodness they were outside, this really would of ruined his carpet. Then Aiyana moved her arm. The water moved with it.

"This is kind of like how Gaara controlled sand..." Deidara thought.

Then Aiyana closed her hand into a fist. The water compressed together turning into ice. If you looked closely, you could see it was a bird. Aiyana beamed, "There!"

"How is this art?" Deidara asked. Aiyana smiled.

"This is just like your clay explosives. Except that they don't explode." Aiyana explained. The bird unfolded it's wings and flew over to Aiyana. Aiyana hopped on. "See? It's not cold either. Well, not to me at least."

"Hmph," Deidara muttered, "I don't think that's art. Useless piece of junk." Aiyana's eyes flashed. She jumped off of the icebird. The icebird flew over to Deidara and started raining on Deidara. Deidara's eyes widened and ran to escape the ran. Sadly for him, the bird followed. While the bird was chasing Deidara, Aiyana was demonstrating her shadow skills.

"See, I can mold shadows into almost anything I want." Aiyana took some shadow and made it into a kunai. "Very conveinient." Sasori was thinking of what a great puppet Aiyana would make.

Leader nodded. (A/N: Uh Leader has a message for you guys T.T : stop calling me Leader okay? It sounds awful bad. Now, back to my normal personality. Oh alright." "So Leader-sama, what do you think?" (Leader's note: I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME LEADER)

"Aiyana-san, why don't you call me Pein (Pein: THANK YOU)" Pein told Aiyana.

"Okay, Pein-sama." Aiyana said nodding. Deidara gaped. The bird finished raining on him and melted away. Deidara's mouth hung open, usually Leader didn't let anyone except for Konan call him that.

"Hmmm, since Hidan's so stupid, could I kill him? Pleaseee?" Aiyana whined. Pein sighed.

"No, you may not kill any of out members." Pein ordered stiffly. Aiyana pouted.

"Fine, are the rest of your members here? I wanna meet them." Aiyana said. Pein told Deidara and Sasori to show Aiyana around.

"Yay I get to see the rest of the Akatsuki! It'll be fun fun fun fun fun!!!!" Aiyana cheered. Pein and Konan sweatdropped. Deidara and Sasori just sighed, they were used to this now.

Deidara took them to a training ground. There, a black haired man was standing across the field staring at a sharky guy. "Hey, Itachi, Kisame! We have a new unofficial member!"

"Pleased to meet you!" Aiyana shouted. Then, quietly she whispered to Sasori, "Who's that shark guy?"

"That's Kisame." Sasori told her.

"Ohhh, okay." Aiyana whispered. Then out loud, "Hi Sharky-san!" Kisame sweatdropped.

"Don't – ever – call – me – sharky – understand?" Kisame said angrily. But Aiyana took no notice.

"Sharky-san Sharky-san Sharky-san!" Aiyana said beaming jumping around in a circle. Kisame gave up on the threats.

"Eh, a Tobi clone?" He asked Deidara. Deidara nodded.

"I don't want you to get her mad either, her personalities change very fast. She's sorta like Zetsu. She talks to herself too." Deidara told Kisame. Then they noticed Itachi and Aiyana staring at each other.

"Uchiha...Itachi" Aiyana hissed, her voice different and her hair black. Then they heard a voice coming from inside Aiyana, "GIVE ME MY BODY BACK YOU IDIOT" Itachi and Aiyana just stood there, making no move to attack.

_World of Tsukiyomi_

"Hmmm, I haven't seen an Uchiha for a while...just my luck to find the one that killed his clan with Madara-kun." Kerri said laughing. Itachi glowered. He couldn't find any weakness to this person. The only thing he could see in her mind was darkness.

"KERRI-SEMPAI LET ME OUT!!!!" Kerri sighed.

"No Aiyana, you have weaknesses, I don't. Plus I can snap out of Tsukiyomi anytime, Madara is a good training partner." Kerri told Aiyana. "Anyhow, I see you're going blind."

Itachi didn't say anything at first, then he asked, "Who are you?"

Kerri smiled evily, "Do you know during the debate of who would become hokage...there was this person that Madara was very close to?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Uchiha Kerri? No, you weren't a true Uchiha, just married into our clan." Kerri laughed.

"No no no, there really isn't an Uchiha clan anymore is there? There's Madara, you, Sasuke, and 4 left. You can't really call that a clan, could you?" Kerri taunted.

"KERRI!!!!! LET ME IN!" Aiyana screamed from inside of Kerri. Kerri sighed.

"Okay, brat, lets go." Kerri closed her eyes. The world of Tsukiyomi melted away.

_Back in Normal-ville_

"Sorry," Aiyana apologized to Itachi.

"What the fuck are you apologizing for you bitch!" Kerri yelled. Aiyana winced.

"You should shut up too you know," Aiyana told Kerri. Then Aiyana to noticed something orange from behind a tree.

"Hey, Tobi, come over here and introduce yourself to Aiyana-san." Deidara called to Tobi. But, weirdly, Tobi slunk away.

"Wow, how rude." Aiyana muttered.

Tobi/Madara's POV:

It's Kerri. I know it is. But I can't show myself to Aiyana-san because she might freak out and start screaming my name...

**Uhm, chapter 7...here you go. Anyways, next chapter is going to be a filler of somekind. I promised you guys to tell you how Sasori didn't die in the fight against Chiyo and Sakura. Review and keep reading!**

**And yeah, I changed my Pen name from Effiewu333 to xPaperxHeartx. Mostly because Konan got me into origami and my favourite thing to make are hearts. But I'm still the same person so thanks for reading!**


	8. Nooo! Sasori is Alive?

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been...indulged in other anime/manga. I rewatched Ouran High School Host Club, read more Fruits Basket, Vampire Knight, Crimson Hero, Tail of the Moon, and other mangas. **

**By the way, to you guys who read chapter 440 of Naruto, IT WAS THE BEST CHAPTER EVER! Well in my opinion. I happen to be a big fan (big, as in HUGE) of Madara, Pein, Minato, and Kyuubi. It was so cool that chapter 440 had all of them. Well I'll stop the chit-chat. **

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is so short. I'm slowly losing interest of Naruto so I might rewatch the anime or something...I might write a fanfiction on Ouran High School Host Club but thats far off in the future! Now enjoy the short little chapter on how Sasori survived. It's really nothing special. If you don't have time, feel free to skip this chapter, it really is useless.**

"I have a spy with Orochimaru...I'm...supposed to meet him...at...the....bridge in the hidden grass...village..." Sasori managed to squeeze out. He fell face forwards.

"He's dead." Sasori heard Sakura says, "We won."

"No," Chiyo said, "It was me who should of lost. At that moment he seemed to be distracted." A slight moment of silence occurred after that comment. "Ugh," Sasori heard Chiyo groan.

"Let's go back to Suna, I'll prepare an antidote." Sakura said.

"No, there's something I must do..." Chiyo said, refusing life. Then they left, leaving Sasori behind, not knowing he wasn't dead.

A while after they left, Tobi and Zetsu came out. "Huh? Sasori-sempai got defeated!" Tobi said. Sasori sighed.

"No, brat, I'm not dead." Sasori said grumpily, sitting up. He pulled the swords out. "Ugh," He groaned, "Damn, I haven't felt pain for years..."

"Oh! He's alive!" Tobi said cheerfully, but anyone could feel the menace radiating out. It obviously said, "Damn, I wanted him to die so I could take his spot..."

"It'll take me a while to recover," Sasori said ignoring Tobi and inspecting his wound. "I think I'll stay here for a few days to heal."

Black Zetsu sneered, "**Hn, I bet you're planning to fix up those puppets too.**"

"Shut up, Black. Hmmm Sasori your real body looks much better than Hiruko." White Zetsu told Sasori.

"Yeah," Sasori replied, "It'll take forever for me to collect 100 puppet again. And White Zetsu, I'm going to take that as a compliment to me, I don't want you to think about what will happen to you if I take it as an insult to Hiruko."

Zetsu said nothing. "Come on!" Tobi said, "Let's go find Deidara-sempai, Zetsu-sempai!" And so Tobi and Zetsu left to find Deidara.

**VERY short chapter. I don't get how my friend can write over 3000 words in her chapter. She's not even done the first chapter yet! Just a second I'll go ask how many words she has right now...her unfinished first chapter currently has 3546 words. It's for Tsubasa Chronicles, which is like a sequel or prequel to Sakura Cardcaptors. I'll put up a link when it comes out 3.**


	9. If you are, Am I?

**Noooo! School has started again. I won't be able to update fast anymore...well I'll try my best! And please review to tell me how I'm doing! Anything is fine you know, even one word reviews! And now to the story...**

**Also, I want you guys to vote on who Aiyana should be matched with. Just a note...Each of Aiyana's rebirth likes a different person. Hisako liked Sasori, Kerri liked Madara, Tomiko with Kakuzu, and Aiyana still undecided. Her feelings do go into the next life, but just a bit. So it'll be a BIT MadaraxAiyana but...Choose between:**

**Madara  
Itachi**

**Deidara**

**Sasori**

**Zetsu**

**Pein (Though he mostly belongs to Konan XD)**

***A "good" character"**

**I don't like Hidan and Kakuzu much so I'll ELIMINATE THEM! Unless a lot of you want them...**

**Anyways, In this chapter FINALLY Madara shall be reveiled 3 (As you may have guessed, Madara is one of my fave characters T.T) Madara-seeeempai 3 3 3**

* * *

"How rude" Aiyana muttered after Tobi slunk away. Deidara scratched his head.

"Huh, Tobi's not usually like that. I had expected him to jump out and annoy Aiyana..." Deidara said.

Itachi said nothing. Itachi already knew about Madara, and now that he had found out Uchiha Kerri resides in Aiyana, he also understood why Madara wouldn't come out. If he did, Aiyana might faint again and say something about Madara. "Hn" went Itachi.

"TOBI! GET OUT HERE AND INTRODUCE YOURSELF TO AIYANA-SAN!" Deidara shouted, running towards the place Tobi had been. But when he got there Tobi was no where to be seen.

"Itachi, Tobi, Zetsu, and Aiyana report to the office now." Pein's voice echoed in there head. Deidara burst out laughing.

"Ahaha, you guys are in trouble!" Deidara smirked. Aiyana sighed, Deidara didn't seem to like her at all.

Then to the Pein in her head she said, "Coming,"

When they got to the office, Tobi took off his mask. "Eeeeek!" Aiyana shreeked.

"Shut up Aiyana!" They heard someone, most likely Kerri say.

"But...but," Aiyana whimpered, "His face is all...squished!" Zetsu laughed.

"Squished? Is that the best you can describe it as?" Zetsu teased. Aiyana glared at him. Then she flung herself at him, punching him.

"Not fair! I was cooped up in that prison for so many years! Its not like I get vocabulary lessons!" Aiyana pouted.

They sweatdropped. Aiyana beamed. "So why are we here?" Pein looked at the now un-masked man.

"Well...do you know of Uchiha Kerri?" Pein asked her. Aiyana sighed.

"Kerri, I told you not to be so stupid. Look, now everyone knows you." Aiyana said, scolding Kerri. Everyone else sweatdropped again. Well, excluding Itachi. Itachi probably can't even sweatdrop.

"Uh, Aiyana could I speak for a moment..." Kerri asked, and for the first time, she sounded awkward and shy. Aiyana frowned.

"How would you speak?" Aiyana asked Kerri, "You're part of me, aren't you?" Kerri was silent for a moment.

"Well...you could let me control your body for a TINY little bitty bit?" Kerri pleaded.

Aiyana freaked out, "NO! WHAT IF YOU GO ALL FANGIRLY AND START HUGGING HIM AND KISSING HIM AND A BUNCH OF OTHER PERVERTED STUFF? What if you don't give me back my body???"

They sweatdropped again. "Uh Aiyana-san...I don't think she'll do that...." White Zetsu said.

"**Its possible." **Said Black Zetsu.

"Uh guys?" Aiyana said, "Not helping!!!"

"Well, Aiyana-san, you know, I'm eventually gonna take over your body anyways so..." Kerri started to say before Aiyana interrupted.

"HUH? What? You never said anything about taking over my body!" Aiyana screamed. "AH STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!"

The already dark room seemed to darken further. "Aiyana-san...I just wish to speak to...my...uh "friend" for a little while." Madara told her. Aiyana started pouting.

"Your "friend"? Seriously, you'd think you guys were engaged or something..." Aiyana muttered. Madara flushed red. "Ahaha!" Aiyana laughed. "I though Uchihas didn't portrait emotions? He's embarrassed!" Aiyana teased.

Madara sighed. "Well, technically we WERE engaged." Aiyana stopped her teasing. Her mouth fell open.

"WHAT? Seriously? Then...DOESN'T THAT FRICKING MEAN THAT I AM ALSO..." Aiyana said freaking out even more now.

"Nonono!" Kerri said. "Anyways, theres this technique you can use to summon me out of your body for a while. It drains chakra real fast though." Although Aiyana did not want Kerri to come out, and she didn't want to hear more, she rather have her come out than take over her body.

"Fine." Aiyana said grumpily. Kerri quickly taught her the technique and Aiyana summoned Kerri out.

"Madara-kun!!!" Kerri said beaming as soon as she appeared in a poof. "I MISSED YOU!" Kerri ran to Madara and embraced him in a big teddy bear hug. Aiyana sweatdropped.

"See? I told you, you went and hugged him!" Aiyana protested. Kerri stuck her tongue out at Aiyana.

"Well that was if you gave me control of your body. Ehehe." Kerri laughed.

Aiyana was mad, but controlled her anger. "Anyways, what was that about your engagement?"

"Well, its a VERY long story." Kerri said. "I don't know if you have enough chakra to hold me out here for that long."

"Why don't you get Madara here to explain and you...COME BACK IN????" Aiyana said, fuming. Kerri didn't want to leave Madara again but reluctantly went back in Aiyana.

Madara started the story.

_Many years ago, before Konoha was founded, me and my brother ruled over our clan. Me and Kerri had a long relationship. We met long ago...well, make that long LONG ago..._

**Well actually I was hoping to finish the MadaraxKerri story during this chapter but I see thats not possible. I'll make a separate chapter for the story tomorrow. Ahhh damn school...oh shoot. I have to go dress shopping tomorrow night for a talent show thing on Thursday...AHHH I HATE WEARING DRESSES BUT I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO WEAR!!!!! Anyhow, please review and tell me who Aiyana should be matched with. If less than 15 people vote, I'll automatically match her with MADARA-SEMPAI! 3 Madara...Madara...MADARA 3 **

**Madara: Please excuse Effie for her fangirlness...**

**Deidara: Hn**

**Hidan: DON'T VOTE FOR ME! Effie will kill me if I win. Seriously.**

**Effie: Hey Hidan, will you die if I disinagrated you?**

**Hidan: AHHHHHHH**

**Okay, I'll tell you when the voting is over. It'll be at least 5 more chapters. I think this fanfic is going to be around 30 chapters long MAX. Anyways, review, and vote. Just press the little blue button rrriiiight here.... TT4N!**

Edit: I've made a Poll and you can ascess it by going to my profile. (xPaperxHeartx) All Akatsuki are up. You can also choose "A good guy from Konoha or Suna or something" If you choose that, please review and tell me who!


	10. Engagement Part I

**I'll be writing a bit before dinner...Voting is on...go vote now, come back later XD**

**Btw I know it doesn't really make sense that Madara said they were engaged and Itachi said they were married. Sorry for the confusion. I'm trying to work out the time slots because of the stuff with the Kyuubi and stuff and Kerri dieing then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Madara would show up more. Deidara and Sasori wouldn't die. Minato would show up more too. And Pein wouldn't die. Well he's not dead yet but I'm guessing he is going to die in the next chapter of the manga or something.**

* * *

KerrixMadara Engagement

"Now we have to decide who will become the hokage," Uchiha Madara and Senju Harashima said.

Without pause, every konoha person, including the Uchihas, chose Harashima. Well, minus a few people, including the Tsukiko clan. A huge cheer rose from the crowd. Madara kept his anger and surprise inside. How could they? How could the Uchihas vote for that Senju too?

Madara forced a smile, "Congratulations. I knew you were going to win. You will become a much better Hokage then I would be." He forced himself to say.

Harashima thanked Madara. Then he thanked the people of Konoha. "Thank you, people of Konohagakure!"

A few hours later, Madara met up with Tsukiko Kerri. "I can't believe them. They all voted for Senju!" Kerri smiled sadly, she had known something would happen like this.

"This isn't going to ruin our wedding is it?" Kerri asked, hugging Madara gently. The wedding was in 2 days. She was finally going to become an Uchiha. It was like a dream come true. She had been with Madara since she was a little girl, training, playing, chatting, and just doing nothing with him. A month ago he had proposed to her. She was oh-so-very-happy. Now that was rare. Kerri was a sarcastic and sadistic person in nature, but now she was hyper and excited. People knew no good will come out of this marriage, but they could see that Madara and Kerri both loved each other dearly. The Tsukiko clan did not approve of this. If Kerri married Madara, the child would be an Uchiha and Tsukiko would lost a chance to breed very strong children. But for Kerri, they decided to support Madara.

"No, I don't think so." Madara told Kerri, "but...if I lose my temper...I might...get in a fight with him." Kerri gasped. No way! Madara was strong...very strong, but the new Hokage was probably even stronger.

"Please! Don't!" Kerri begged Madara. "What if you lose?" Madara shook his head.

"I don't know"

The next day the were strolling nervously around a waterfall. Kerri and Madara trained impatiently. Then suddenly without warning, Madara snapped. "I can't take this anymore! My own clan thinks I shouldn't be the hokage. I will go challenge him!" Madara growled menacingly.

Kerri bit her lip, "No! I don't want to lose you! Tomorrows the wedding too! Please!" She begged.

"No, I can't" Madara told her gently, "Even if we marry first, I will fight him afterwards causing trouble for you."

"Ahhh, I see you have revealed your true identity." Harashima said stepping out of the shadows. Madara's eyes narrowed. "I heard you took your brother's eyes."

"He gave them to me." Madara said angrily. His Sharingan activated and he launched himself at Harashima. "Kerri, don't get involved with this no matter what. You're not part of this." He told Kerri.

"But --" Kerri started to say but Madara and Harashima were already launched into a full battle. Kerri whimpered as she watched them battle. Madara was strong but still was no match for Harashima. In the end Madara fled with life threatening wounds.. "Madara! No!" Kerri screamed but Madara was gone. She started crying. Why why why? She was almost with Madara forever. Why did that Harashima ruin it all for her?

She saw Harashima looking at her. Kerri wiped her tears on her sleeves and said, "Would you do me a favour?" He looked at her, nodding for her to continue. "Well, I want this place to be called the Valley of the End. And also I want a statue of you and Madara built."

"Okay then. I will honour that request. Madara is dead." Harashima said, then he turned and left.

"No" Kerri whispered but Harashima did not hear. "He can't be dead. He's not dead. If he was dead I would know. But he's not going to die. I guess I'll wait. I know he'll come back."

**That was part one. I'll do part two tomorrow. I'm working to become a beta readers but I need 3 more stories so I'll try some short stories in between chapters.**

**And keep voting on who would go with Aiyana. Poll is on my profile.**


End file.
